


Senses

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Depressing Themes, F/M, Feels, How Do I Tag, Mentions of Sex, Thoughts of Self Hate, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But one man in particular stood out against the rest. Like the dark crimson color of blood against the colorless snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

The light was fading. She barely felt it anymore. She felt so alone, and just sad. She had no desire for doing the things she loved or even the people she loved.

And so many people love her. She had impacted so many lives. A number so great she will never, ever, know.

But one man in particular stood out against the rest. Like the dark crimson color of blood against the colorless snow.

His hair was long, and stark black. A high contrast to his long, pale face, spotted with freckles; like constellations in the galaxy in which they lived in. His dark eyes held so much anger and sadness. But if you looked long enough, you could see the softness of them. She could make his eyes soften with just a glance in his direction. And she had no idea.

His heart pounded out of his chest the very first time he saw her, his pores dripping sweat, butterflies in his stomach. He never believed that he would ever be worthy to be in the presence of a woman with her beauty.

The first time he heard her laugh, he didn't believe that it was real. The sounds radiating from her, it was like a song. A song of happiness that his mother would sing to him when he was just a child. A song of hope, and happiness. A song of family, and love.

Love was something he desperately craved. Maybe he wouldn't admit it to himself, but he was alone. He was cold and lost. He desperately wanted to feel someone's love. He wanted to give someone his love, anyone. He need to feel their lips under his, feel their breath on his skin. Anything. Just a touch.

The first word she ever spoke to him; hello.

Hello? Her voice was confident, it did not shake like his body was when he was with her. How could one word be so welcoming? They both could say anything after that. Their words could form into stories, songs, or fights. They could be words of pure hatred and disgust towards each other. But no, he spoke gently to her. He gave her his name. He remembered the small smirk when she gave him hers.

His ears felt overwhelmed when she told him her name. A name. That's all it was. How could one word be so impactful? Because it's in a name, where you get an impression, it's something of theirs that the other person will use more than them. A name is a truly beautiful sound.

And what was his impression of her?

Kind. She held no trace of anger or disgust with her. Just curiosity and an open mind.  
Wise. He could see it in her eyes. They alone could tell him tales of the past. He got lost in them. But he never wanted to be found again, because, it was her that found him.

He felt as if the hole, stabbed into his heart and mind, was suddenly bandaged with her small touch. She just walked past him. Their shoulders met, or well, they almost did. He towered over her. He shuddered. He desperately wanted to feel her again.

They talked more and more. They both fell in love more and more. Each second together was their time spent well.

Their first kiss. Her lips against his. He felt tears, he had in his arms a woman that could easily be mistaken for an angel. They fit so well together. His hands against her skin, her smooth, ageless skin, anchored him to the present.

The first time they made love. Never would the both of them forget the night. Little to no words were spoken as he rocked into her. She held onto him, clinging as if he were her lifeline. He clung to her as if she was his sanity. And, I suppose they were. He was her lifeline. She was his sanity.  
He cries out against him, quickened his actions, desperate to hear more. To make her feel loved was all he wanted. His mind was focused on her. Nothing else, not him. Nothing.

He would always remember their first fight. Their insecurities were like a red flashing light; out there in the open, noticeable. Hard to not look at. Both of them thought they were superior, that they knew all, that they were right, when in reality, neither were wrong or right.

He hold her close to him every night. He needed to have her feel protected. Nothing would happen to her. No monster would claw at her. No human would abuse her emotions.

But could he protect her from herself?  
No.

The false thoughts of worthlessness and hate flooded her mind with no intention of drying up. The thoughts stayed and she couldn't handle it anymore.

She screamed at him. She cried at him. He took it all, he wanted to know why someone as beautiful as her would think and dwell in repulsive thoughts such as those. They were all false.

She deserves all of the happiness in the entire galaxy. She deserved everything and more.

He could not give it to her. He tried though, everyday.

He left when she finished her screaming. He left her in the room to go on a walk.

How could she think those things? How could she feel so low about herself.?

Was he angry at her? He would rather be cast away from her side never to see her again if it was for her safety. He could never be mad at her.

He could be mad at himself. How selfish of him to not see what was going on with her.

He comes back to her the next morning. He pulls her protesting frame into his large, protective one. He rocked her, as he felt her pounding fists on his body.

They say nothing to each other. He holds her, feeling her trembling form and salty tears on him.

But she was with him. And he was with her. And they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
